The Rose
by sonadoras
Summary: Short AO drabble I don't own Alex, Olivia or SVU. Just borrowing them for fun.
1. Chapter 1

The Rose

Alex and Olivia at dinner at a dinner near the precinct. After dinner, not wanting the night to end so early, Alex asked Olivia back to her apartment for a night cap. Alex had changed into a tight black shirt and jeans. Olivia, noticing every little thing about Alex lifted her eye brow when she saw Alex reach into the overhead cabinet for a bottle of wine. Alex's shirt had ridden up, exposing some skin. A small tattoo of a yellow rose peaked out of her jeans.

Alex poured the wine into the glass and handed one to Olivia. They had retreated to Alex's comfortable couch to watch a movie. Alex's tattoo peaked out of her jeans and Olivia asked, "When did you get this done?" Olivia softly outlining the rose with her finger.

"When my grand mother died."

"I'm sorry. Did it hurt?"

"Not as much as grandma dying," Alex smiled. "She was from Texas, that's why the rose is yellow. She was a feisty woman, with so much class. The first time I stayed at the Waldorf was with her. We ordered lobster and my sister and I bounced on the beds."

"You bounced on the bed at the Waldorf Astoria Hotel?"

"I was twelve!"  
Olivia laughed, trying to picture a little Alex Cabot bouncing on the bed of a historic hotel.

"I've never stayed there."

"We could stay there some day," Alex blurted. "I mean, you could, you know."

"I don't know counselor. What do you mean?"

Alex blushed, trying to come up with something to say. Olivia leaned in kissing her softly, not wanting to startle the cloned.

Alex smiled, the little girl inside her bouncing up and down.

"Thank you for telling me about your grandmother."

"You would have liked her. She would have liked you."


	2. Chapter 2 The Sofa

"Alex, don't you have people to do this?"

"People?"

"You know, maids."

"Olivia, we're just going to my mom's house to water the indoor plants. How hard is that?"

"Your mother is intimidating."

"She's on a cruise to Alaska."

She has all those antique things and I don't want to break anything."

"Olivia, she buys that stuff cheap. Sometimes on ebay."

"Her cheap is my year's pay."  
"No it's not, " Alex said laughing.

"Come on. I can't kill another daisy. She's going to kill me."

Alex and Olivia go to the townhouse on the Upper West side. Olivia looks around the house like she's in a museum, inspecting each item closely. Alex rolls her eyes and gets them some iced tea. She sits on the Louis the XIV looking sofa.

"Relax Olivia. Have a seat," Alex says patting the empty spot on the sofa. Olivia takes a seat next to Alex.

"Thank god for air-conditioning. The heat wave is killing me," Alex fans herself and unbuttons the top of her shirt. Alex was killing Olivia. She tried not to stare, but Alex looked so damned sexy. "See anything you like?" Alex asks startling Olivia.

"I, ah…"

"You weren't staring at me?"

Olivia averts her eyes, her face turning red from the heat.

"Sorry," she stammers. " I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Olivia you always go out of your way to make me feel comfortable." Alex says as she gently cups Olivia's face, making her look at her. Olivia smiles as Alex kisses her. Alex pushes Olivia down on the sofa, getting on top of her. The weight of Alex's body making Olivia's nipples grow hard. Alex licks and nips her way down Olivia's neck, taking off Olivia's shirt and throwing to the floor. Olivia reaches up and massages Alex's firm breasts. Alex looks down at Olivia, taking in every curve of her body. Alex puts her leg between Olivia's and starts to grind her hips. Olivia moans as Alex takes off her shirt. Alex sucks in air as she feels pain and pleasure from Olivia rolling her nipples between her fingers. Alex unbutton Olivia's pants, her fingers finding her wet core. Olivia moves her hips in time with Alex's hand. Alex's suddenly withdraws her hand, causing Olivia to protest.

"I want to see all of you, " Alex says, pulling down Olivia's jeans and panties. She pulls Olivia upright on the sofa.

"Alex, I can't take it anymore."  
Alex takes off her pants, and kneels down, spreading her girlfriend's legs. She takes in the sight of Olivia on her mother's antique sofa, naked. She flicks Olivia's core alternating with her tongue and hands.

"Alex, please…"

"Your clit is so hard Olivia." Alex says, slapping Olivia's clit, Olivia trying to grind herself on Alex's hand. Alex slips her fingers into Olivia, her velvety core enveloping her fingers. Alex stretched Olivia as Olivia screams in ecstasy. Alex had forgotten how turned on she was. She almost came as Olivia came on her. Almost. Olivia recovers from her orgasm and makes Alex sit back on the sofa. She grinds herself on Alex. She licks her fingers and inserts them into Alex, causing Alex to cry out in pleasure. Olivia plunges her fingers in and out and feels Alex's muscles pulling her in deeper. She goes down and sucks on Alex's clit. Alex screams, her juices flowing freely out of her. Olivia laps every drop, savoring the taste.

Olivia and Alex, both exhausted lie on the sofa in each other's arms. "So how do you feel about mom's house now?" Alex laughs as Olivia opens her eyes and realizes where they are.

"Damn, your mom is going to kill me."


	3. Chapter 3 The Dinner

Thank you for the reviews! *-*

Alex's office.

Alex's cell phone rings. "Hello mother. Did i kill any of your plants?"  
"No. Alex darling, I was cleaning and found a stray earring. Did you lose one of yours?"  
"No."  
"Did you come by with that detective of yours?"  
"Yes, she was with me."  
"Oh, then it must be hers. And, Alex, bring her over for dinner tonight."  
"Yes mother."  
Alex texts Olivia: My mom found your earring & we're having dinner with her tonight.

"What's wrong?" Eliot asks Olivia, her face had suddenly gone pale while reading her text. "Is Alex sexting you?"  
"Alex never sexts. That earring I lost, it's been found."  
"That's good, you love them."  
"Yeah, her mother found them."  
"Yikes."  
"And we're having dinner with her tonight."  
"Wait, you have to tell me how you lost those earrings at the inlaws. My mind is going to form mental images of you and Alex."  
"Shut up El!"

Olivia was fretting over what to wear to dinner.  
"Are you sure this is okay?"  
"Olivia, you look breathtaking. It's only dinner."  
"With your mother."  
"You've had dinner with her before."  
"Yeah, a charity ball with you and a hundred other people I could hide from her."  
Alex kissed Olivia on the cheek and grabbed her hand. "Come on, you're perfect."

"Mom, we're here," Alex called out walking into the townhouse.  
"Alex dear, make yourselves a drink."  
"Just water," Olivia said. "I'm too nervous."

Alex's mother walked into the room and went straight for Olivia and hugged her.  
"So you're the girl who put back a smile on my daughter's face."  
"Yes, ma'am, Olivia said, surprised.  
"Call me Pamela. I believe these are your," Pamela said handing them to Olivia.  
"Thank you," Olivia said, blushing, remembering the last time Alex and she were in the townhouse.  
"Well, come on, you girls must be famished after a long day of putting criminals away."

Mrs. Cabot made a simple dinner of pasta with clams and a caesar salad.

"Pamela, this is the best dinner I've had in a long time."  
"Thank you, Olivia. Alex don't you cook for Olivia?"  
Olivia looked over at Alex, eyebrows arching.  
"I really haven't had time to cook..."  
"Is she pretending that she can't cook? She has five dishes she can cook really well, that her grandmother taught her."  
"I'll make sure she cooks and invites you over as well," Olivia said, smiling.

Alex and Olivia helped Pamela clean up and went back to Olivia's apartment.  
"Okay, your mom isn't as scary as I thought."  
"Told you."  
"When are we having her over for dinner?"  
"Olivia, I love my mother, but that was my quota for the month."


	4. Chapter 4 Jeans

Olivia smiled as she watched her girlfriend getting dressed to go to the park for a picnic. Who knew Alex Cabot had ripped jeans and a tank top that cried out soft butch.  
"You know Alex, I don't think you should go out like that."  
"Why? Do I look fat?"  
"No sweetie," Olivia said putting her arms around her, "You look hot and every woman is going to be hitting on you."  
"Pft. People don't hit on me."  
"Yes they do, you just don't know it."  
"Well, it's just you, me, Abbie and Serena at the park."  
"I know, but look at you. I love your power suits, but Alexandra Cabot wearing jeans?" Olivia asked, her hands caressing Alex's firm thighs, "That's a sight to be seen."  
Alex chuckled. "Do me a favor? Put some sunscreen on me?" Alex asked, handing Olivia the lube of Guerlain SPF 30. Olivia rubbed the lotion on Alex's neck in slow circles.  
"Olivia... I didn't mean for you to ..."  
"What Alex?" Olivia asked, innocently.  
"You know what you do to me when you do that and we don't have time."  
"We have time Alex. I'm sure Abbie and Serena will understand," Olivia said, leading Alex back to the bedroom.

Meanwhile at Serena's apartment.

"Why can't we have sex?" Abbie whines.  
"Because we're going to be late for the picnic."  
"I'll bet Alex and Olivia are doing it," Abbie pouts.  
"You are so crass. Can't you be more seductive?"  
Abbie looks up at Serena and smirks, her dimples showing. "I can be seductive," she says with her voice gravelly. Abbie pulls Serena into her and slowly kisses her. 


End file.
